pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Defeating mature Grub-dogs
The Pikmin series contains several genres of colorful beasts, and perhaps the most prominent of these would be the Bulborb. If you, (the player), have a difficult time defeating Bulborbs, some stratagems for success can be located below. Strategies for Pikmin 1 Perhaps the best strategy for defeating Bulborbs in the first video game would be the "swarm" technique. This strategy is simple: harness a massive quantity of Pikmin, (preferably 100), then approach an enemy and instruct your large army to attack its legs with the C Stick. If done properly, most Bulborbs will be defeated before given the opportunity to attack your Pikmin. You can also sneak around to the back of the Bulborb while it is still asleep. Then toss Pikmin repeatedly on its back. If done quickly enough and if enough Pikmin are thrown, the Bulborb will be finished very quickly. Note: This is easiest when done only with a Red/Spotty Bulborb. Bomb-rocks can be an extremely effective weapon against Grub-dogs when used properly. While only one Yellow Pikmin will attack with a bomb-rock at a time, there is a simple trick which can be used to strike a Grub-dog with multiple bombs: toss as many bomb-wielding Pikmin as needed - two for a Spotty Bulborb, three for a Bulbear - next to the Grub-dog, preferably while it is still sleeping, and call them back as soon as they hit the ground. Upon landing, the Pikmin will drop their bomb-rocks, which should explode and kill the Grub-dog before it even has the chance to react. Strategies for Pikmin 2 The player may have a hard time defeating Bulborbs such as: the Red Bulborb, the Hairy Bulborb, the Orange Bulborb, and especially the Spotty Bulbear. One easy strategy involves Purple Pikmin: if you throw them on the backs of any one of these creatures repeatedly, they will be stunned and unable to get up. This gives you an excellent opportunity to attack them, and they should be vanquished easily. This technique can also be used upon the sub-cave boss, Emperor Bulblax. This is also very useful for defeating the Bulborbs on the Dream Den's sublevel 13. An alternative strategy: Toss Pikmin onto a Bulborb's back; even when it shakes them off, continue to toss Pikmin. Note: this only works with a Red- or Hairy Bulborb, and can be effective against Fiery Bulblaxes if done quickly enough (with reds only, of course). Using it on a Red Bulborb is a good way to make more Pikmin. Spotty Bulbears are very dangerous in Pikmin 2, as they can revive and, as you do not find them sleeping, you cannot surprise them nearly as easily. Some players find them more annoying than the Emperor Bulblax. Purple Pikmin will work exceedingly well on most Grub-dogs, as each one carries a chance of stunning the enemy when thrown. Savvy players can use a Purple Pikmin to stun even a Fiery Bulblax so long as they are ready to call the Purple Pikmin back and put out the flames. Notes: Should the Dwarf Bulbears be gone, then it is very likely that they are following a Spotty Bulbear (Ultra-bitter spray helps a lot with a Spotty Bulbear). Also, if a sleeping Bulborb is facing in a disadvantageous direction, it can be turned around by waking it up, letting it face the Captain, and then letting it fall asleep again before it manages to walk away from its current position. Strategies for Captains Although no true strategies exist for defeating a Bulborb with a captain, it should be noted that it is possible to defeat some grub-dogs with captains. The only possible way is to continuously hit the creature while dodging its attacks. Note: This is much easier in Pikmin 2. To defeat a Red Bulborb with a captain, simply wake it up, continuously circle around it while attacking it and dodging its munching and shaking attacks.